In a principal aspect the invention relates to a bracket assembly in combination with a link chain wherein the link chain is comprised of an elongate series of connected, spaced plates that may be driven by a sprocket drive.
Various types of machinery incorporate link chains which may be driven by a drive sprocket. The link chain is comprised of spaced plates that are interconnected by pins. The gear teeth of a drive sprocket engage between the spaced plates and upon rotation of the drive sprocket cause movement of the chain. In this manner, the chain which is connected to some moving part of a machine is caused to reciprocate, rotate or otherwise move.
For example, such link chains are fastened in some fashion to a reciprocating machine member or element such as a cutter blade. A sprocket drive engaged with the link chain may thus effect reciprocal movement of the blade.
Various assemblies have been proposed for attachment of the link chain to an element of a machine to thereby utilize the movement, such as reciprocal movement, of the link chain to drive that element. Design of bracket assemblies for this purpose thus becomes a significant challenge inasmuch as such assemblies must be cooperative with link chains and at the same time be easily fastened onto a machine element. Also such assemblies must also be sized in a manner that will enable them to work efficiently with various types and sizes of machine elements.